Bouncer
5500 (quest) 11000 (Dominion Tower)|LP2 = 6500, 7000 |experience1 = 317.25|experience2 = 516.6 |slaylvl = No |slayxp = 2000 |members = Yes |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |immune to stun = Yes |immune to poison = No |attack1 = 55|attack2 = 65 |defence1 = 55|defence2 = 65 |ranged1 = 55|ranged2 = 0 |magic1 = 55|magic2 = 0 |attack style = Melee |max hit1 = 337|max hit2 = 500 (approx) |weakness1 = None|weakness2 = Air |always drops1 = Bones|always drops2 = Shadow sword |examine1 = Postie Pete's worst nightmare.|examine2 = Big, mean, dead doggy. General Khazard's 'pet'. Only a Mahjarrat has the power to deal with him in this state. }} Bouncer is the hellhound pet of the Mahjarrat General Khazard. He serves as the final required boss of the Fight Arena quest, and as the final boss of The General's Shadow. Despite Khazard's fearsome reputation and aggressive nature, he cares deeply for his "puppy". Bouncer is subsequently killed, to Khazard's great anger and dismay. Bouncer's ghost is later fought in The General's Shadow miniquest when, in the Shadow Realm, Khazard tricked that adventurer to do something for him, but really led them to a cave where Bouncer stood ready to assassinate them. However, Khazard's plan failed and Bouncer's ghost was slain. Appearences Fight Arena During the Fight Arena quest, players must undergo a series of fights in order to free the Servil family from the Fight Arena. After defeating the Khazard ogre and Khazard scorpion, General Khazard sets bouncer on you, remarking that you need a tougher challenge. Most players should have no trouble with Bouncer, as he only attacks with weak melee, and is in fact weaker than a regular hellhound. It's possible to safespot Bouncer by using Ranged or Magic from behind the skeletons that lay around in the Fight Arena. It is also possible to use a halberd to attack him from one of these safespots. After Bouncer is killed, General Khazard will become enraged about his death, and attack you himself, although it is not required to face him. Bouncer can be fought as a class E boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame after Fight Arena has been completed, with the exact same stats as he had during the quest. The General's Shadow During the General's Shadow, players head to a cave near the fishing guild to retrieve a 'reward' that General Khazard has promised them. However, they instead encounter Bouncer's ghost, with the player then realising it was a trap and that they had been tricked. This time around the encounter with Bouncer is notably more dangerous, as he is stronger players cannot use Prayer during the fight. Magic is suggested as the best method to kill him, as he is weak to Air spells, so a powerful air spell such as Air Wave, Air Surge, or even Smoke spells from the Ancient Magicks book is suggested. The Polypore staff is notably effective since its special spell, Polypore Strike, is air-based. In the south-western corner of the room there is a crevice where players will be safe from Bouncer and able to eat food if needed. When Bouncer reaches low life points, players will automatically throw the Severed leg, which Bouncer will chase, only to be stabbed in the back by the player, rewarding 2000 Slayer experience and a shadow sword. Ritual of the Mahjarrat kills Bouncer.]] Bouncer's ghost reappears in Ritual of the Mahjarrat, and is summoned by General Khazard during the fight against him. Bouncer will attack the player with rapid unblockable damage, and is unable to be harmed by the player. If the player walks over to Wahisietel, Wahisietel will hit 7000 damage on him, killing him in 1 hit, and the player can resume killing Khazard. Trivia *Postie Pete is mentioned in Bouncer's examine text as Bouncer being his worst nightmare. This is likely because of a combination of him being made of bones, which dogs like to chew, and being a mailman, which dogs are known to attack. fi:Bouncer nl:Bouncer Category:Quest monsters Category:Bosses Category:Dogs